The Scare Is On
by Cheerful-Pessimist
Summary: This is Halloween, KH style. ONESHOT


Okay, This is my last post for a little while because I'm doing a lot of camps in the next week so I won't be around. Hope you all enjoy this badly written little Halloween fic.

I'm sorry if there are any mistakes but I'm in a hurry.

**Disclaimer: **Umm…I don't own any treats…or KH characters

* * *

_Shadows of a thousand years rise again unseen,_

_Voices whisper in the trees, "Tonight is Halloween!"_

_Dexter Kozen_

* * *

**This is Halloween**

October is a very nice month.

Actually it should be described as an extremely nice month, even though it is a very confused month with half the world experiencing autumn and the other half spring, poor mother nature she much get such a headache. More importantly is that if you ask someone why they like October the answer would be because it is the authoress' birthday month, a grand reason indeed. Sadly, the authoress is talking about the other more neglected answer.

Halloween.

Yes, the authoress is referring to the day dedicated to the ghouls and ghosts when there are all those wonderful costumes, lollies and fluffy rabbits. Rabbits? The reader might ask. Why have _fluffy _rabbits on Halloween? The reason is that Halloween is all about scary things and fluffy rabbits can be quite scary _especially_ when they are _pink_ fluffy rabbits. Yes, pink fluffy rabbits with their big cute, innocent eyes can be quite terrifying particularly when you are on the receiving end of this attack…not scary, as if.

But on with the story and even though many a Halloween story starts with a scare, this one starts with some fatal singing…

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween," these already off key notes jumped even higher up the scale bursting eardrums in the progress. "Halloween, Hallo–"

_THUMP_

The brown-haired boy stopped in the middle of his dance around the room as a pillow hit the back of his head and burst, leaving white feathers covering everything. He turned around and pulled a face at the other boy, who was lazily lying on top of the now pillowless bed and glaring back at him.

"Why did you do that?" the boy wined, running a hand through his brown hair.

"Can't I leave for two minutes without a bomb going of in my room?" a boy with long _slightly_ girlishly silver hair and aquamarine eyes and entered the room to catch the end of the previous spectacle, and was pounced on immediately.

"Riku, tell Roxas to stop being a meanie."

Riku surveyed the now feather covered room taking in the fact that Roxas was once again looking like he was about to murder someone and sighed, "Was Sora singing again?"

"_Hey!"_

Roxas grunted in response flipping through the channels on the T.V idly with the remote, "He sounds like a stranded whale, what was I meant to do?"

"_Whale?"_

"Hmm, can't blame you there." Riku smirked.

"_Guys!"_

Sora stood in the middle of the room coated in feathers from the pillow with a slight frown on his face from listening to the conversation between his two friends. Then with an evil smirk or as evil as Sora could get, which wasn't very evil by the way, he revealed a pillow from behind his back and flung it at Roxas' head. The pillow exploded and another layer of feathers covered the room.

Roxas glared at Sora evilly, a glare which was far more evil that Sora's smirk. "That's it," and with a war cry that would have had the Indians impressed, he grabbed a pillow from the floor and through it at Sora…_again_.

Soon there was an all battle raging on between them and as Riku watch this from the doorway he groaned, "And Mum expects me to clean this up how?"

* * *

"Why are we here?"

Sora grinned happily at Pence, the boy wearing a headband and spinning on the computer chair.

"It's Halloween!"

"And this involves us how?" asked Hayner, a close friend of Roxas' with messy blond hair. He was currently staring at Sora with an expression that completely expressed how sane he thought the brown haired boy was.

Sora's grin widen, however is that possible we'll never know, and asked innocently, "Halloween means what?"

The other boys stared at him. Wondering what exactly Sora was getting at by asking such a stupid thing, Halloween meant lollies and sweets and costumes and – a cloud of realisation passed across their faces, and they answered simultaneously, "Scaring."

And the prize goes to the fellas on my right.

"Exactly," Sora cried out now bouncing up and down in excitement, "which means it's our job to scare the girls, right?" where he gets his logic we shall never know.

Hayner smiled wickedly while the others nodded, "Yeah."

"Okie dokie, so all we have to do is come up with a plan and we're all set to scare the girls!"

Roxas' evil grin had now appeared on everybody's face with the except for Sora – cause we all know he couldn't grin evil for a packet of peanuts.

"So, how are we gonna do it?"

Sora pondered, "We could –"

"No Sora, that's a stupid idea." Hayner interrupted sternly.

"What do you mean _stupid_? I haven't said anything yet!"

The house was filled with the shouting of Hayner and Sora as they tried to come to a decision on how they were to scare the girls. That was until Riku decided he had had enough.

"BE QUIET"

Then there was silence.

Riku, glanced round the room once more to make sure everyone was paying attention. "Okay guys, listen closely, _this_ is how we are going to do it."

* * *

And so came the 31st of October.

It was the normal scene, younger children rushing from house to house dragging whatever poor parent or older sibling had to take care of them while they were on the sugar high.

Then there were the older kids in their wicked costumes wandering from house to house in groups of friends comparing and trading their stash of sweet goodness in between shrieks of fright as everyone scared everyone.

Kairi was happy to say that her Halloween was going according to plan, as she walked away from another house with a rather generous addition to her already large bag of sweets. She had figured out with Olette and Naminé, well in advance, their plans for the night and had mapped out which houses they were going to visit first and where they were going to go from there. They had made their costumes well in advance at a sleepover at Naminé's and the three look wonderful in their witch outfits.

It was all perfect…

At least it would have been if their beloved _friends_ stopped attempting to creep around after them. Who did they think they were anyway?! Inspector Rex? No, wait that's a dog, isn't it? Oh, who knows, this is Sora we're talking about.

But back on topic, the three girls were finding that having their friends follow them round "trying" to stay undetected quite annoying. So they had decided to fix that with the traditional "shine light in face" effect.

Careful to act like nothing was a miss, the girls stopped in the street laughing and talking as they did so and then with a count of three, two, one from Olette they spun around.

"Give it up guys." Kairi sighed as she shone her touch in their "stalkers" faces.

The guys froze in shock, this was not meant to happen. Their "victims" were not meant to know they were there _until_ they scared them. So they did what any teenager boy did when faced with a situation like this – stayed silent.

Sora pouted and broke the growing silence between the two parties, "No offence Riku but your plans suck."

"What do you mean suck? My plans are awesome! Just 'cause you guys can follow them," Riku fumed.

"Somebody has a superiority complex."

Everyone grinned and laughed at this comment, as Riku glared at Hayner who was had taken a large interest in the tree next to him and mumbled, "I do not."

* * *

After another hour of trick or treating, the group found themselves standing in front of the gates of the Twilight Town's very own haunted mansion. Now the reason they were here was very simple, it had been a tradition for them since they had started trick or treating as little kids to end the Halloween night with a trip to the mansion

And so here they were standing in front of gates trying to get Sora to come in while he kicked and screamed and Roxas looking like he was about to murder someone…again. It had been the same the year before and the year before that and the year before that and the year before that and the year before – hopefully you get the point.

Of course it was always a mystery to the others why Sora would never come willingly into the mansion when he had been there so many times before…weird.

So when Riku and Kairi had finally managed to calm Sora down, they walked through the garden, up the stairs to stand on the porch. Everyone looked at Olette expectantly and with a sigh and a mutter of "why me" she pushed open the door.

A cold breeze escaped from the mansion, fluttering clothes and costumes making everyone shudder. With a deep breath Olette stepped through the door and into the poorly lit entrance hall.

The others followed her looking around nervously as they too entered the mansion. Sure they had all done this before but something felt different. There were more cobwebs and a thicker layer of dust than normal. Plus there was the creepy feeling that they were being watched by someone or something.

Well, they weren't too wrong about that.

Sitting in the shadows of the massive stairway was a figure in black and in their hands was a purple video camera. Grinning as they watched the group of teenagers wonder wearily across the floor, slowly raised their right hand above their head then dropped it quickly down.

This was a signal for another figure standing in the shadows next to the dining room doorway. With a slightly feral grin they flittered through the shadows to stand quiet behind our beloved gang of Halloweeners – who were oblivious to this silent chain of event.

Naminé, who was, like the rest, looking cautiously around her, caught the movement of the black figure stopping to stand next to Sora and in fright grabbed hold of Kairi.

This led to a whole change of events in which, Kairi thinking Naminé was a ghost gave a high pitch shriek and launch herself at Hayner, who was also freak out by this and grabbed Pence. So the chain continued until it ended with Olette hugging Sora who was so scared he burst into tears…poor kid.

So our brave explorers, who had been diminished to a mess of scared teens, looked around them wildly until Riku, who was trying once again to get Sora to shut up, spotted the shadowy figure.

The others now also saw this creative and jerked back in fear (Sora screamed) as the figure stepped towards them wearing a very feral smile and asked in a rasping yet mocking voice, "Are you here to join us?"

This freaked out them even more, _joining what?_

The reaction from the group amused the creature greatly who bounced closer to them and said in its rasping voice, "Yes, you should do nicely. Don't you think so?"

It directed the question to the stairway. And with hesitant movements they too turned to looking behind them and responded with screams and yelps as they saw who was there.

Standing a third of the way down the stairs was a Grim Reaper, in all its black glory, carrying a black scythe that was just as tall. The gang froze in fear like dears in headlights and Hayner whispered horrified, "We are so screwed."

At that moment the Reaper swept its scythe in an arc towards them and the figure standing near them burst into a high pitch cackle.

That was the final straw.

The group ran from the mansion as one with the maniacal laughter at their heels. Only when they had reached the forest edge, the trees looking even more menacing than earlier, did they stop – puffing and panting from their sprint.

Having now stopped, Roxas' thoughts caught up to him and he turned to look back at the mansion, a frown upon his face. It couldn't have been…

"That laughter sounded like –"

* * *

"Axel, shut up will you," the Grim Reaper grumbled, slouching down the final steps to stand beside the still laughing figure at the bottom and hit him over the head in an attempt to have silence.

"But – but, their faces," Axel choked out between his laughter, "So funny."

The Grim Reaper shrugged, "Who cares, and let's get this scythe back to Marluxia," he brandished it around to emphasise, "I don't want to be around when he discovered that we painted it."

Axel shuddered, "True, but who has a pink scythe anyway, that's sick." Before he started laughing again about what had just happened.

The Reaper sighed, there was no way he was going to get anything intelligent out of Axel, and began to make his way to the door of the mansion his mind already thinking about the book he was going to read when he got home – if only things were that simple.

"Alright! That was awesome!" the final member of the party come out of the shadows, purple video camera in hand, exchanging high fives with Axel before glomping the Grim Reaper "Zexy you were so amazing. You're my idol."

The Grim Reaper now known as Zexion, pulled off his hood and muttered, "Get off, Demyx. Don't hurt my video camera."

Demyx's grin widened, "Don't worry Zexy your camera is safe with me."

Axel then joined them after finally calming down and asked Demyx (over Zexion's mutter of "Don't call me Zexy"), "Did you get everything?"

"Yep, it's all on here." Demyx tapped the side of the camera with his fingers.

Axel's smirked evilly, "Perfect. Now I've got enough blackmail on them to last the year." And then launched into how now they would have to obey him and be his servants for the week and what he would make them do – something about having Roxas dance in a miniskirt on the clock tower.

But they were interrupted of this _lovely_ rant by the mansion doors being thrown open. And then there was a screech of "Axel" before someone or something barrelled into said red-head and sent him flying across the room. The figure then stormed up to him, seeming quite fearsome from Axel's position on the floor.

And then he gulped nervously, that was one scary pissed-off looking blond.

"Have you got anything to say for yourself?" Roxas thundered glaring down on the fallen Axel.

"Err…Happy Halloween Rox?" was the hopeful response.

And he received a punch in the face.

"Yeah, Happy Halloween Axel."

* * *

Very poorly written. But, please don't kill me for the crappiness of the story /hides behind…ah…um…something/

Any notes? Yes they were in Twilight Town for this story. The purple video camera is a reference to a joke with a friend who in her art nearly always draws Zexy with his spiffy purple camera, so why not let him have a spiffy purple _video_ camera, too.

...um, well I don't actually celebrate Halloween just thought it would be fun to write about. Yeah, just a bit of fun and I know it is not very good – sorry 'bout that. I don't really like the ending but I can't be bothered trying to thin up something else and I know that I should be working on _T.O.Y_ but I got distracted by this and other stuff...again.

So um...HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!

And don't forget to drop me a review saying what you thought of this or if you can't be bothered doing that a review saying Happy Halloween would be fine - even tho I don't celebrate it but still it's the thought that counts...I think.

- C.Pess


End file.
